compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Avid Soyak
Early Life Born Avid Rakal Yacobinsky, his family was owner of one of the great aftermarket ship outfitting companies in the galaxy. His Grandfather and his sons were the best mechanics and pilots on Dathomir. The family firm profited greatly from their skills, but side business kept them afloat. But because of some shady deals for parts and weapons through Rebel sympathizers, the Empire stepped in and took all assets of the company.Because they feared that they would lose their money and get blacklisted as pilots, Avid's parents, Hiram Yacobinsky and Trishyana Soyak-Yacobinsky(sister to Ariana Soyak, Venix' and Navik's mother), dropped half their name and moved the three of their family. Acquiring some fake IDs and taking a job with a small subsidiary of the Shipbuilding Yards at Sluis Van. After a few years, Avid got a job as test pilot for some of the freighters and fighters, and worked closely with his father. They became the "Daring Duo" by way of their testing maneuvers. The Imperial Security Bureau soon took interest in this and investigated the Yaco's family history. One day after a thrilling test run of some Assault shuttles, Hiram and Avid entered their home quarters and saw six stormtroopers, Trishyana on the couch in stun cuffs crying, and a highly decorated officer. They took Hiram immediately, placing cuffs on him too and reading him his rights, while another pair of stormtroopers took Avid from behind and dragged him outside. Another officer waited outside with Avid, telling him of what his parents had done and what the consequences were. Avid was shocked by what the man has told him, not knowing that most of the story was propaganda and lie. The officer exaggerated the material deals they had in the past as treason. Hiram and Trishyana were moved to a detention center, while Avid was taken in as a Ward of the state. Imperial Service As soon as he was old enough, they transferred him to Berchest, and started him off in the Imperial Academy. Avid Yaco graduated with flying colors, and an air of Imperial pride. Avid kept his name, but has disavowed any existence of his parents. It had been 4 years since they were imprisoned. Their term was up, and the letters had reached him from their new home on Tatooine. Avid threw the flimsies into a box in his quarters. He didn't have time for non-citizens of the Empire. Avid was now part of the Imperial Armed Forces, 5th Army- 1st Battalion, the Infernos. He liked it here, or at least told himself this. He drilled on planets in the Fakir sector and aboard the many Imperial Navy ships lining the sector. It was tedious but duty. After a while, Avid started to forget about his duty and read the letters from his parents. He felt an uprising heat in his chest lately when reading, and his eyes became blurry. After a few months with the Imperial Army, Avid noticed that the aching in his chest was something not known to the others in his platoon. The blurring vision wasn't a stigma in hes eyes. It was his heart and tears that was affecting him. He had to see his parents, and put in a chit with his CO for leave time to Tatooine. When he was told no, Avid asked why, only to find out that a "rebel uprising' had occurred there. Many were killed, and Avid soon learned that some of the supposed 'rebels' were his own parents. Defection: Rebel Days Avid contacted some friends outside the Empire, including some Rebel Alliance personnel. Avid was done with the Empire and their tyrannical ways and was ready to leave, just that it might be a hard thing to do. Many of his commanders knew about his past, and the fate of his parents, so he was kept on close watch. Just before Vir Calder took over as Moff of the sector, Avid booked passage under a false name, and left for Tatooine. His defection left unanswered questions for the imperials. Avid fled to Republic space when some guards at the Tatooine Imperial Outpost noticed his false documents. He immediately joined the Rebel Alliance, in hopes of changing the future of the galaxy. He started flying again. He was a JM-5000 pilot at Republica for a few months, going through academy training. Excelling at this, he then was invited into the Center for Republic Intelligence. He trained thoroughly and yet, the RA did nothing against the Empire. They rallied, mustered, and maneuvered throughout the galaxy, but nothing was ever done. Although most Rebel activity must be kept quiet and secure, Avid got tired and wanted to do something about his parents death. After only a few months as a SFC Flight Officer/CRI Intel Agent, he left the RA. Not as abruptly as his defection from the Empire, the Rebels always would have a place for him. Gun for hire He used what money he had and bought a old, used YT-2400 and became a freelance pilot. For a while he jumped from system to system, looking for something, trading ships, so as not to be found by Imperial ISB. Finally at a bar at Dathomir, his father's home planet, he ran into a Arconian, Kyel Veridas, who talked to him about many different jobs he can go to. One in particular interested him. The Wraiths. Mercenary jobs weren't his thing, but these guys had a reputation other than being blood thirsty. They weren't pirates so Avid gave it a shot. Plus, Venix Soyak and his brother Navik Ikron were there, and they were family. Cousins from his mother's side. He knew the best thing to do was stay with family. He's been here ever since. With the additions of the Czerka Corp, Rendilli Stardrives, and the formation of the new government, Avance Coalition, the work has kept his mind at ease and filled with thoughts of the future. Knowing that what he could not do in the past to save his parents, he put aside petty vengeance. Self loathing wasn't in his job description. He was a Wraith, and respected member of the SRE. Changing his name to avoid security at various spaceports and planets, he took his mother's maiden name. Avid Soyak, Lord Praetor of the Wraiths. The Force is Strong with this one After being told that Jedi Master Thragg Craghorn, friend and fellow Wraith, was to be in the Endor System for Force sensitivity testing, Avid thought he would take a gander. It wouldn't hurt to get tested himself he thought. Watching the others enter and exit the room, watching there expressions was fascinating. It was soon Avid's turn and he entered the room. Dark, lit only by a few candles in the far end, and the aura of the Jedi Master. A tingling crept into his consciousness and almost at once he could feel something from the Gand. He already knew what the Jedi Master would say as he rose. He inclined his head, set himself tall, and inhaled sharply as Thragg told him he had a high potential in the Force. He knew that his grandfather, Kjo Soyak was a Jedi, was brought down by a sith on Corellia many years ago. This was the time the Soyak's would fight back. Continuing the tradition left to him by friends and family, he took on the responsibilities of leading the Wraiths as Hortator. With the help of the Wraith War Council, they grew in numbers and were more fearsome than ever as the overall top mercenary group in the galaxy. Through a Spiraling Fall, Darkness Rises With his diminishing trust in the Jedi Council's actions and committee, Avid soon dropped his title as Jedi Knight, going back to the humble abode of his on Enigma, furthering the Wraiths and their future. After leaving the Wraiths, Avid went freelance for a while, wondering how to start over. His leave was due to the fact he needed to get back to basics, learn what it is to be a man, not a laid back leader. How does one earn a credit anymore? Taking what he learned through all the military and mercenary life, he turned to Mandalore, and to the clans for help. Learning the ways of the Mando'a and being near the power of the Imperial way again, he noticed his longing to belong to some organization that would help restore order, show the galaxy its errors... The Sith. Avid rolled this thinking over in his head, how he can even think of joining a group that harbored the person who killed his grandfather, in front of his own cousin's eyes? But did they represent the right path in the galaxy? They have stood through so much, and have never faltered, like the Jedi Praxeum, Academy, and Order names. His training started secretly, but ended abruptly after the power struggle he has seen from within. Homecoming After so much turmoil with the Sith and the jedi, Avid noticed that his main concerns in the galaxy were family and friends. This sect fighting among the Force sensitive beings of the galaxy was child's play, and not for him. After a long flight home, he was greeted with open arms by the Soyak-Ikron clan, and the SRE umbrella family. Burnt Halo Avid's personal ship, Burnt Halo, was bought shortly after his Force Sensitivity was found. The famed Jedi Starfighter from the clone wars era, this ship was modified for use in today's hyperlanes. The base platform is a Delta-7 Aethersprite Class fighter, with improved ECM package for stealth. The engines were pulled and redesigned for better fuel economy, seeing as the originals were in a state of disrepair. They are also reworked with integrated hyperdrive, for a small jump time. Used mostly for micro jumps, the Burnt Halo still relies on the Hyperdrive Booster Ring synonymous with this class of fighter. Behind the Scenes Avid is played by me, Harry Greene, of Hagerstown MD, USA. As Avid is, so is Harry, as a Jack-of-all-trades in industry and business. After a couple years playing on the MSN Zone for the TIE Fighter Alliance clan on darkjedi.org, Harry was suckered into this wonderful galaxy of Star Wars, with no combat. I have met so many people online, phone, and a few in person, I recommend the SWCombine as a great way to meet and greet as well as share your own views and opinions with this large community. I am now an Assistant Simmaster of SWCombine, and no... I can't Force test you. Category:Individuals Category:Human